What's Left
by Luna86
Summary: There is nothing in this town for him to come back for, so why is he back? Why now when my life is getting better? I don’t want to see him, why should I? I’m over him why is he coming back!
1. Chapter 1

****

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Ranma ½, Rumiko Takahashi does…although I wish I did!

* * *

**What's Left?**

**Chapter One**

**By: Luna86**

* * *

The rays of the sun awakened me to face cruel reality. It was another day, doing the same old things. You would think that doing the same routine over and over again can a make a girl lonely, well it can. Thinking up a plan to throw a party had been one of my priorities. Maybe I could stop by the store and grab some stuff to fix up the dojo. Hmm…who knows…

As I gathered my things to take a shower, I noticed something strange on my calendar. I narrowed my eyes in recognition of what today was…it was that day…the one year since **he **left my life with that tramp. I try not to think much of what this day brought but hey …how could I not think about that certain someone that left a scar on my life? It's not like I would spend the rest of my life just waiting for him, waiting for his return and accept him as if nothing happened, heh…as if.

It's my senior year at Furinkan High School, which means that I don't have to take as much classes like last year. These days it seems that I take my time to get ready for school but it feels less important. The old me would always want to do well in school. But the new me could care less about it. The teachers and the principal of my school stopped caring about my academics last semester, or so you could say that they felt threatened with the new me.

The school uniform was so dull that I adjusted it to my likings. My new uniform is a navy blue dress ending above my knees but not too high, you could say that its like my second skin, that's how tight it is on me. It left no imagination to the naked eye. I let my hair grow past my elbows and I dyed it red with blue streaks. I know…it is so unlike that goody two shoes back in the tenth grade. Sometimes my father says that I get carried away with my makeup, but the hell with him. I could care less about what my father thinks of me now.

As I make my way down the stairs, I hear my father preparing our breakfast. Nothing much has changed, other then Kasumi my oldest sister got married to Dr. Tofu, and Nabiki my second oldest sister is engaged with Kuno a man that I had always despised to death. Nabiki left the house to go to collage, something that I really hope I didn't have to do after I graduate from high school. My father took the responsibilities of the house and did the things Kasumi had always did for our family a few years before. All I have to do is bring in the income for the house and the bills. I have a job… well a part time at this café.

When I reached the last step of the stairs, my father already had breakfast on the table. We didn't speak; this was another thing I had taken up upon the years. My father and I don't get along like we used to in the past. I have so much anger towards him.

"Akane," He spoke sternly, but didn't do as much as look up from his paper, "We're going to have special guests coming to the house tonight so please come straight home... and could you please pass by Kasumi's house to let her and Tofu-san know that it would be great for them to attend tonight? I'll call Nabiki later."

I just glared at him and said "Whatever!"

It was silent for a moment until he closed the paper and slammed it on the table.

"How dare you speak to me like this! I am your father and a care deeply for you! What happened to you? You disobey me all the time and you're doing poorly in school! How do you expect to carry on the school of..." I never gave him the chance to finish his sentence because I interrupted him.

"Just shut up I've had it with you and everyone else trying to control my life!" And with that said I grabbed my book bag and left the house aggravated.

I hate the fact that he and everyone else was trying to control my life. I thought that it would all change when **he** left my life. Thanks to the people that were coming over tonight, I guess that I can't have that party. My father always does this to me when I have plans he has to spoil them for me.

As I headed to Dr. Tofu's house before going to school, I bump in to a man. He looked so familiar. I was in a daze just by looking into his eyes. As I was observing him, he was doing the same. He was asking me a question but I could not understand what he was asking me because something about him brought back all of this emotions that I was trying to withdraw. That's when I realized that he looked like **him **…………………**RANMA**……..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: The Ranma ½ Series does not belong to me.

**What's Left?**

**Chapter Two**

**By: Luna86**

Proofread By: maixwolfblossom

**Recap**:

As I headed to Dr. Tofu's house before going to school, I bump in to a man. He looked so familiar. I was in a daze just by looking into his eyes. As I was observing him, he was doing the same. He was asking me a question but I could not understand what he was asking me because something about him brought back all of this emotions that I was trying to withdraw. That's when I realized that he looked like **him **…………………**RANMA**……..

**End**

It was RANMA! All of the feelings that I was trying to hide from myself came rushing at me like a bolt of lightningMy body became stiff when I saw those eyes that reminded me so much of the sea. In an instant I just wanted to hug him and never let go. I wanted to tell him how much I missed him and that I would always love him because no matter how much I tried to forget him he would always be in the back of my mind. Although those feelings were running through my head, every bad thing that he had done to me, all that he made me suffer, and how he humiliated me in front of my loved ones and rejected my love reminded me why I did not want to hug him. A man that played with my emotions and was still having an impact on my life after many months of not seeing him didn't deserve to have me. Why of all people should I welcome this man back with open arms?

I looked down at the sidewalk with a frown on my face, and then I glanced up making eye contact with him. I wanted to see if he was as surprised to see me as I was. He didn't seem shocked with my appraisal but I could feel he was worried about how I was feel after we clashed into each other. Then I remembered that he was trying to ask me something.

"Hey miss, you ok?" he asked, concern in his beautiful eyes that I fantasized about all the time.

That's when I realized that he had not recognized me yet. I didn't want him to remember me so I acted as if everything was all right and I gave him one my famous glares that made everyone fear me, "Of course not! You should watch were you're going! You could have bruised me with your enormous body, you piece of TRASH!" I yelled at him, starting to walk away.

That's when he yanked my arm, causing me to spin around only to have us to stare at each other, "What the hell is your problem, miss? You're the one who bumped into me!" he barked at me. I was about to respond when he spoke again, "Hey, do I know you? You look really familiar...did we go to school together or something?"

Why did he have to ask that question? Of course he knew me! We had lived in the same house for almost two years! For him to not remember me, made me feel so empty inside! Putting my emotions aside, I had to respond to him because no one spoke to Akane Tendo that way! "If you are insinuating that I would know someone as rude as you then you're sadly mistaken!" I snapped at him. Then I noticed that he was grabbing my arms, and that he was too close for my comfort, "And if I were you, I would let go of me right now or else you'll see hell!" I howled at him.

Ranma was as apprehensive as I was with the position we were in. Just looking at him brought back all the memories of situations like this, but in those circumstances he knew who I was! After he came back to his senses he responded just like he would in the old days, "Is it my fault that such a macho chick bumped into me?"

He was aggravating me, and sooner or later I would explode at him with my true identity and I didn't want that to happen right now! I had to end this now or else this would blow out of proportion. My day had started badly and I didn't want to deal with him and his bullshit, so I yelled at him, "You have no right to speak to me like that! You don't know who you're dealing with and if I ever see you around here again…you will have to deal with me. And I assure you, that it won't be a pretty sight!" I always get mad, but only Ranma knew how to push my buttons to an extent of wanting to kill someone! After I had threatened him, I turned around and left.

However, he always had to have the last word, "Yes, run away you violent klutz of a lady!" I just walked away, although I really wanted to mallet him and send him to the next universe!

My eyes were watery, I wanted to cry but I swore to myself that I would never again shed a tear for that man for the rest of my life. He was back, but why come back to a town where there was nothing for him to come back for? Ukyo and Ranma had broken their engagement before he left. She had told me several times that she had had no contact with him whatsoever and didn't want anything to do with him. Or maybe she was just lying to me so I wouldn't interfere but like I've told her before I could have cared less who he stayed with. If it was Ukyo, the hussy of Shampoo or even that tramp 'the Black Rose', I didn't care anymore! She knew that so she wouldn't have lied to me in the first place, which means it can't be her. Kuno's sister went to a nut house in the other side of the country, so he didn't come to see her either. The slut of Shampoo left with him, so why did he come back? That's when I remembered what my stupid father said this morning.

FLASHBACK

"_Akane," He spoke sternly, but didn't do as much as look up from his paper, "We're going to have special guests coming to the house tonight so please come straight home... and could you please pass by Kasumi's house to let her and Tofu-san know that it would be great for them to attend tonight? I'll call Nabiki later." _

END OF FLASHBACK

He couldn't. He wouldn't dare? Would he? He won't go; he doesn't have the guts to show his face at my house, does he? I hope that he doesn't go tonight I don't think that I could stand seeing him again! Kasumi interrupted my thoughts as I was passing by her house.

"Good morning Akane! Aren't you going to be late for school to day?" she asked.

My mind was occupied with the subject of Ranma coming to my house tonight that, I had forgotten what the old man had asked me to do this morning, "Hey Kasumi, that doesn't matter at the moment. Father said that some people are coming to the house tonight and want to know if you and Dr. Tofu could stop by."

No matter how mad I would get I could never give Kasumi an attitude, she was the closet thing that I had to a mother. I would never disrespect her because I had a lot of admiration for her. She was the closest to a mother I could ever have.

"Oh my, I was not expecting their arrival until next week!" she replied, her face becoming paler then it normally was.

"Kasumi do you know who is coming to the house tonight?" I asked, even though I knew that she knew who my father invited over. I wanted to see her reaction and know if she would tell me the truth.

"Well Akane, you see….

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Ranma ½ Series does not belong to me.

Also Slipped Away, by Avril Lavigne does not belong the me. (I love the song)

**

* * *

**

What's Left?

**Chapter Three**

**By: Luna86**

**Proofread By: maixwolfblossom**

**

* * *

Recap:**

"Kasumi do you know who is coming to our house tonight?" I asked, even though I knew that she knew. I wanted to see if I could get a reaction out of her or at least she had the decency to tell me the truth.

"Well Akane, you see…"

**End**

"Well Akane, you see…um… the people that are coming are old friends of the family and…uh," it was then I knew she wouldn't answer my question with the truth. So what was the point of letting her ramble on with her response?

I wasn't going to wait for her answer so I just threw it at her, "Hey Kasumi, is **RANMA **one of our father's guests!" I asked, emphasizing Ranma's name.

Kasumi tensed when she heard Ranma's name; you could tell that she wasn't expecting that from me. "Please tell me the truth Kasumi. I don't think I could stand it if you were to lie to me just like the rest of the family!"

She released the breath she had been holding back and looked at me as if she didn't want to tell me what I needed to know, "Yes Akane, Ranma and his father will be coming to the house tonight. I don't know if he's going to stay with you and father but I do know that he didn't bring Shampoo with him and I think father mentioned something about Ranma wanting to stay in Nerinma."

I just looked at her, my eyes glowing red with anger, "When were you going to tell me this Kasumi? I thought that you, of all people, would tell me something as important as this! I deserve the right to know if Ranma's ass will be in my dojo!"

She remained quiet and gave me one of those looks that crushed my heart in to pieces, and made me go soft inside.

"I guess it's for the best that no one lets me know what's going on until the last minute! I always blow the situation out of proportion, right Kasumi?"

"Akane, that's not true! Father told me that he was going to tell you himself, and didn't want Nabiki or I to let you know. He had to pay off Nabiki so that she would not try to sell you the information."

"When was he going to tell me? When Ranma was at the doorstep of my house? Or when he moved in the dojo with his BITCH of a WIFE that he left me for?"

"Akane! Don't you speak to me like that! I told you, Ranma did not bring Shampoo with him—hey—Wait a minute…if father did not tell you, how did you find out?"

I could feel my eyes getting watery, but I held the tears back.

I grimly smiled and reluctantly replied, "I bumped into him on my way here. Oh how much I wanted to hurt him for what he made me go through the past year!"

"What happened? Was there tension between you two? Was he happy to see you? What did he tell you? Did you hurt him?" She was concerned, not for me but for him, that made me upset and…somehow sad.

"Yes there was tension, no he wasn't happy to see me, he told me off, and no I didn't hurt him, unfortunately!" I let her know that I am getting aggravated with the exasperation I was giving her.

"Oh my, so what happened?" she put her hand on my shoulder and somehow this simple gesture made me calm down.

"Well he didn't realize who I was, so I acted like I didn't know him."

"But Akane what are you going to do when he comes to the house tonight?" I could tell Kasumi was hiding her emotions from me when she said that.

"I don't know, but I can assure you that he won't hurt me again. Like when he left me!" I raised my voice a little, but not so much as to make Kasumi give me that lecture of how young ladies should not be yelling in the streets.

"Akane, I hope you're right. I thought that I was going to lose you, like I lost mother. I still don't know how you lived in that room of yours for a month after Ranma left."

I still remember that to day. Just remembering it, made me feel worse than when our mother died.

**FLASHBACK**

He left me, in the front of my house, to go with her, **WHY? **It felt like a nightmare to see him leave me and start a life with someone other than me. I quickly ran into the house; I didn't want to look back as he was abandoning the life that we might have had. I ran upstairs to my room and locked myself in there. Then, I destroyed everything in my room.

It all reminded me of him; the way that we had remodeled the room so we could occupy it as a couple, after the wedding we were going to have, four weeks before he left me. I wanted to kill myself because the man that had saved my life so many times, the man that I loved more then life itself, chose someone other than me for his wife. But I didn't have the courage to kill myself so I did the next best thing. I turned my radio on full blast and drank my sorrows away. Listening to the same song day after day after day…

_Na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_I miss you_

_I miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

Kasumi and Nabiki tried to get me out of my room, but I wouldn't open the door. Father was being the same asshole that he was always, only caring for his stupid dojo and how the schools would never be united.

_CHORUS_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

My father didn't care how I was feeling; he was telling me that I should run after Ranma and make him change his mind, so that the school could move on with him as the instructor.

_Na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_I didn't get around kiss you _

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

To me, life was not worth living. All that I believed in, all the morals that I would stand up for, had no meaning to me. Life was moving on and I was staying behind. That's when I decided to leave my room and start a new life without Ranma and especially without love.

_CHORUS_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

_CHORUS_

I swore to myself that I would never again shed a tear for a man that trampled over my feelings. I changed my life style, the way I thought and the way I loved.

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking who_

_I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened you passed by_

When I left my room, Kasumi was all over me. She was worried that I might have hurt myself when I locked myself in the room. Luckily there was no indication of the harm I had done to myself.

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go _

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go _

_There you go _

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

If she only knew how many times I had tried to commit suicide. When I told her that I was fine, she started to cry and told me how worried she had been for my wellbeing.

_CHORUS_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na_

_Na na na na na na_

Nabiki was trying to get me to go see a therapist. Kasumi and Nabiki were the only people that cared about me.

Not like that scum, who left me without a heart.

_I miss you………_

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"Don't worry Kasumi, it won't happen again. I now know that I have two people worth living for," I gave her a small grin and pulled some of my hair behind my left ear, trying to hide my sorrows.

"Who are they, if I may ask?" you could tell that she was wondering who it was, just by looking at her face.

"Why Kasumi, you of all people should know the only two people that I care about are you and Nabiki," I started to laugh just by the reaction she gave me after I told her.

A pair of arms grabbed Kasumi by the waist, making her squeal in fright. That's when Dr. Tofu came from behind Kasumi and hugged her. I thought that they made such a cute couple, the way they never argued and showed their love to one another.

That's what I thought that Ranma and I would have had, eventually. But it's too late for 'what if's' and the dreams to come true. I had to be realistic.

"Akane what brings you to the clinic? Are you ok?" Tofu was still grabbing my sister by the hips but his attention was now being focused on me.

Even though I used to have a crush on Tofu, every time he speaks to me I feel warm inside. My cheeks turned red and I immediately looked down at the ground. He still had that effect on me but not in the way a women loves a man, but in the way a sister loves her brother, "Do I have to be sick to come and visit my favorite brother-in-law and his lovely wife?"

He smiled knowingly and laughed. He knew I was teasing them, "No, Dr. Tofu I just came to tell Kasumi that Ranma and his dad, are going to come to the house tonight."

His body became tense; I found it so funny that I couldn't resist, so I chuckled.

"Did you tell her Kasumi, honey?" he asked my sister.

"No, she didn't tell me. I bumped in to him and I just put two and two together," I looked up at the couple in front of me and smiled at them, "Well if you two will excuse me, I have to make an entrance at school with my boyfriend," I was about to leave when Kasumi asked me a question.

"Akane are you planning to attend tonight?" She looked at me, trying to make eye contact with me.

"I don't know sis. I think I'm going to work. I don't feel like seeing Ranma again and I think that Jack wants to go out tonight."

"Who's Jack?" my brother-in-law asked.

"He's my new boyfriend," I told him.

"So what happened to Andy?" he asked, wondering what had happened to my previous boyfriend.

"Oh him, I broke up with Andy last month. You know the longest I've stayed with a boyfriend was a month. Besides, Andy wanted to know where I was all the time and I don't like men to be all over me like that. Its all right, though, because Jack gives me money and buys me presents all the time, even before I started to go out with him."

Just by looking at Kasumi I knew that I was going to get a lecture about how I shouldn't play with boys emotions. So I gave her a kiss on her cheek, said my goodbyes and I left to meet Jack in the front of the school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Ranma ½ Series does not belong to me. **

**

* * *

**

**What's Left?**

**Chapter Four**

**By: Luna86**

Proofread By: maixwolfblossom

**

* * *

**

**Recap**:

Just by looking at Kasumi I knew that I was going to get a lecture about how I shouldn't play with boys emotions. So I gave her a kiss on her cheek, said my goodbyes and left to meet Jack in the front of the school.

End

Jack was in front of the school just like I expected of a well trained pet. He was the same as all my previous boyfriends, the only reason that they wanted to go out with me was to boost their popularity. The boys of my school would do anything that I told them to, just so they could go out with me. I had them eating out of the palm of my hand. When I was in tenth grade half the boys in the school wanted to go out with me. Now, I have all of the school boys and some from other schools after me. I don't know what they see in me that makes them all crazy. It's probably the way I lead them on thinking that they might have a chance with me, as if, or they just liked the bad girl act.

It's ok, though, because they use me just like I use them. The way I see it all my relationships are based on fifty-fifty. He's in it for the popularity and I'm in it for the money and power. The good part of the relationship is that it doesn't cost me a dime. High school kids are some of the most stupid people I know of! All they care about each others' status, if you're in the 'in crowd' or not and if your still a virgin. Some of my ex-boyfriends have paid me quite a bundle of money just so I would let them say that we have had sex in our pervious relationships. I don't care what people say because I know that I'm still a virgin, and it's better to get some money out of them then let them talk of how they banged me when they didn't even have a chance to hit third base.

Sometimes I get sick and tired of all the drama that occurs at school and no matter how much I try not to be involved somehow I always end up in the middle of it. I was nominated as the most attractive women of the school last year; I didn't even do anything to win when the majority of the girls would change their appearance just to even be considered one of the more attractive ones.

Having power is great but the drama is another thing that I have to sacrifice for that power. I tried so hard to lose the title my classmates gave me because I was getting more attention than I wanted at the time. In the end I gave up on it so that I could the torment the other girls that hadn't won that miserable title. Ukyo was one to those brainless girls that tried to win.

It was funny seeing the reaction on Ukyo's face when they told her she hadn't won that stupid title. She did win third place but she wanted to be first. Sorry to say that I didn't give her the pleasure of that stupid title. Ukyo became a girly girl after Ranma left; I think that she thought he didn't choose her because she wasn't feminine enough for him. So she became like the rest of the obsessive girls in school, only caring about there appearance. Ukyo did change a lot, but with change comes new friendships and that's one of the reasons that I'm happy we changed. She became one of my closest friends; she gets on my nerves sometimes but other then that she's pretty cool.

In the beginning Ukyo was just like me; using boys for our entertainment, but then she and Ryoga got together. They have a normal relationship, other than the fact that Ukyo has Ryoga on a dog leash when he turns into "P-CHAN". She doesn't mind the fact that he is cursed, she actually enjoys it. I think she likes him having the curse so she can have some power in the relationship. Like this one time when he said that he was going to go training and she wanted him to stay, so she purposely got him wet so she could keep him in town for the night.

Don't think that I'm ok with Ryoga liying to me about being my pet. When I found out that my PET PIG was in reality a MAN, I kicked Ryoga's ass until sun rise the next day. I would have kept on going but my sisters stopped me, locking me in my room until he left. After that I didn't speak to him for about five months. Then, Ukyo approached me, telling me that she and Ryoga were officially a couple.

I didn't realize that she was serious about Ryoga until she asked me if I would give her my approval of their relationship. From the start I told her that I did approve of their relationship, but that there was no chance in hell that he would have my respect after what he did to me. I think that they were made for each other, the way they finish each others sentences.

Enough of Ukyo and her boyfriend, lets get back to my new pet. Jack just moved from the UK a month ago. He has blond hair and blue eyes, but they don't compare to Ranma's ocean eyes. Jack is four inches taller then me, he is buff but not to the extent of a looking like a gorilla. You can say he's cute but, he could never compare to Ranma's good looks. He has lots of money and that's what I love about him. Ever since he transferred to my school he has bought me jewelry and candy. The presents have gotten bigger and better since he asked me out. I love the power three little words have on a person. You just say 'I LOVE YOU' to him and he'll give you his most prized possessions just to keep you for a bit longer.

I once fell victim to those three little words, too. When he told me that he loved me I thought that I was on top of the world and I felt the need to please him so that no other women could take him away from me. But just what I was trying to forbid from happening did happen, he left me with no explanation. He used me and then threw me like a piece of trash on the side of the street. That's when it came to me. It was his time to feel how I felt, when he left me for someone else! Just the way that he used me for his perverted little game, I'm going to do the same to him!

All my thoughts were interrupted when stupid Jack waved his had in front of my face.

"Hey, are you in there?" he asked me. My first instinct was to punch his face.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! I may be your girlfriend but you will behave like a civilized person and wait to be addressed by me, when the time comes, or we could just end the relationship right now!" I howled at him. I made his nose bleed, that made him fierce. No matter how mad he would get I wouldn't let him lay a finger on me because I would've kicked his ass just like the old pervert; taught me how to defend myself.

Even if he said that he was a _gentleman_ and would never disrespect a lady I would always be on my guard. I didn't believe in that word, but he would always say that his parents brought him up to be a good gentleman no matter how bad the women were to him. But, no matter how much a man pretends to be nice, deep down inside of them they are the devil himself; that's why women should always be on the defensive side when it comes to men!

After he listened to what I told him he looked at me with a disappointed face. He was not about to let me break up with him, not when we barely started to go out last week.

"I'm sorry I just…I ... well you looked like if you were thinking about something other than me and ... well I'm your boyfriend, I think that you should just think about me because this is my time!" It was funny looking at how he first started to stutter and then tried to end his sentence with a firm voce.

"Look, I could have just about any boy in this town and I chose you for a reason, because I love you. If you're not going to do things my way then I suggest that you start looking for a new girl friend! I don't have time to be playing silly games with a grown up! Yes, I do have more important things to think about like how I'm going to pay the bills this month, and how I'm going to get money to buy food! Don't you think that that's more important than thinking about my boyfriend that I'm going to see in a couple of minutes! Unlike you, I have to work to bring in some income for my family and sometimes that's not enough. So sorry if I have to worry about providing my family with what they deserve," the water works started to fall from my eyes. MEN, they always fall for the same stupid act!

I can't help but feel sorry for them sometimes because they let themselves be trampled. Jack started to stutter again and his body became tense.

"Look …I'm sorry for…be such a jack ass. How much money do you need? If you want you can have my credit card? You could keep it and use it all you want. Just please stop crying; I can't stand looking at a pretty girl crying," he said, grabbing my chin so that I would look at him. How I hated when they would do that to me, I would feel inferior to them. But if I was to remove my chin from his hand, I would ruin the mood and then I wouldn't be able to get what I wanted from him.

I gave him a small smile, yanked the credit card from his had and gave him a big wet one on his lips. He was so stunned from the kiss I gave him that he just stood there. So I gave him a hug and whispered into his left ear, seductively.

"I'll see you later. Give me a call later to see if we could have some fun after I get off of work."

His body shuddered hearing the last few word I said, "Ok, I'll see you later my love."

You could tell that Jack had it bad for me the way he said my love. I smiled when he said my love but how I hated that stupid phrase. With that said, I left to search for Ukyo. I felt the need to tell her about the new visitor that came to Nerima.

School had already started three hours ago, and I couldn't find Ukyo anywhere. She wasn't in her second period, that's for sure, because she would always ditch first and second period. I looked in the cafeteria, the rest room, the gym, the locker room, and on the quad, she was nowhere in sight.

I wasn't about to give up looking for her, so I left school and headed for her house. I needed to tell her that Ranma was in town, that he was coming to my house, and that their might be a possibility that my father wanted him to stay at my house. But that wasn't about to happen, not when I had grudge on him.

I was getting aggravated with the fact that this dumb ass didn't call me to tell me that she wasn't planning on attending school today. My phone rang when I was just about to open the door to Ukyo's shop. It was my Boss, asking if I could go in early to work because one of the other girls got sick. I told him that I would go in, in two hours; first I needed to take care of some personal affairs. With that said I hung up my cell and entered Ukyo's place. Needless to say, I was appalled with what I saw in front of me. Ukyo and that Piggy boy were having sex on the counter.

"Would you mind telling me what the hell you're doing on the counter with the door wide open? You know a kid could have opened that door and would be traumatized for the rest of his life just by what I just saw!"

The door wasn't open; I opened it myself, thanks to Nabiki teaching me how to pick locks.

The stupid Hibiki boy looked at me and got all red. He tried to hide behind the counter and started to look for his pants. The sad thing about that was that his pants were next to me. He ran and grabbed his pants; he looked at me then at Ukyo and ran out of the restaurant. He still had feelings for me because he would still tell me himself that if I could forgive him and give him a chance. I would always say no because A) he lied to me, B) I could not stand him, and C) he was my friends boyfriend. I would never tell Ukyo this because she started to have feelings for this guy and I knew that if I was to tell her, our friendship would not be the same.

"You jack ass! What the hell is your problem? The door was locked, didn't you see the closed sign outside? Now I'm not going to see him for about a week or so! What the hell do you want anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at school right now?"

It was funny looking at Ukyo get mad; no matter how mad she would get she could not stay mad at me for very long. She was getting dressed when I started to speak to her.

"Well, you also have to be at school instead of getting fucked by that pig!" I heeded to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"You're just jealous because you haven't gotten any yet!" she barked at me.

I started to laugh when she said that, "I can't believe that you said that. You of all people should know that if I wanted to lose my virginity I could have done it a long time ago!" I brushed some of my hair from my face that fell when I bent down to get the glass of water.

"You know that if you did fuck some of that stress would go away," she said, grinning.

"Is that why you don't fight anymore? Because all your rage is gone from screwing, that pig boy?"

She stayed quiet; it looked like she was thinking of a come back to throw at me.

I didn't have time to argue with her because I had to go to work, "Enough with the sex talk. I came for a purpose. Did you know that Ranma is in town?"

She was in total shock when I sand Ranma's name, "No, I didn't know! What is he doing here? Is Shampoo with him?"

I took a deep breath and looked at her, that's when she sat on the stool, "I don't know why he came back, but I know for a fact that he's coming to my house for dinner. From what Kasumi said to me earlier this morning he didn't bring that slut!"

"So Kasumi was the one that told you about him coming?"

It looked like she wanted to know who had told me the news just by the look that she was giving me.

I shook my head and said, "No, I bumped into him on my way to Kasumi's house. He didn't recognize me, that's for sure. I had to tell Kasumi that I knew he was in town so that she could spill the beans. Could you believe that my own family wouldn't even tell me something this important?"

She got off the stool and went in to her living room in the back of the restaurant.

I started to follow her when she answered my question, "That's sad of them to do, but wouldn't you be used to this kind of treatment from your family?"

"Yes, from Nabiki and my father but not from Kasumi and her husband." I just nodded and took a seat next to her on the sofa.

"Well, what could you do if you can't even trust your own family? What are you going to do when Ranma comes over tonight to your house? Do you want me to come over so that we can both kick his ass?" she made a fist when she asked me the last question.

I looked at her, then I looked at the hallway be for I answered her, "You know that's the first thing that popped into my head when I saw him! After the encounter I had with him I started to think of how much I suffered when he left and how used me like a toy! The way he played with my emotions and didn't care what would be the outcome for me when he would be out of the picture! But now the wheel has turned and the ball is in my court!" my tone of voice became heavier when I was half way done with my response.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of what I think you're thinking of?" she knew me so well, because I knew that she already had an idea of what I was thinking of. Her right had covered her mouth when I was about to speak.

"If you're thinking of me wanting to get back at him and that hussy then you're right!" I said, the words came out of my mouth so emotionless it even scared me for a moment.

By this time, Ukyo was now more serious then ever, "Akane, don't do this to yourself; I let it go, why can't you do the same? Just let them be and go on with your life."

When she said that, in my eyes she had become soft.

I got so mad at her! Why was she on their side when she also suffered like I did?

"What the hell happened to you, aren't you the one that would say that if you would ever get the chance to get back at them that you wouldn't even hesitate?"

She had become soft; she looked like she was on the verge of crying, "Yes Akane, but I was hurt back then and I learned how to forget. I don't want anything to do with them because it still hurts that he left me. I would do myself greater damage just by doing what your intending on doing to him and her."

I pulled my hair back; I just wanted her to understand how I was feeling.

"But that's the deference between you and me. You still have feelings for him. All I have for him is hatred and loathing! I've been waiting for this day to come, and for all I know he's going to get what he deserves! I don't care if you're with me or not anymore! I just want him to feel some of the pain that he made me go through!" I put my head down and looked away from her. I felt betrayed, because we always said that if we ever got a chance to get back at him, we would do it without hesitation!

She looked at me, and I think that she notice how I felt, that she had let me down, "Ok. Let's just say that if I was to go along with this nonsense of yours, how would we get back at him?"

When she said that, I jumped up from my set and hugged her, "You're the greatest! I knew that I could trust you on something as important as this! If you're going to help me, you can't tell anybody, not even the piggy boy of yours," I was overjoyed with her answer.

"Well of course not. He would just go running to him. So, what are we going to do? Are we going to start tonight at your house?" She gave me that serious face that made boys say she's cute

I was about to tell her my strategy when I looked at her clock. That when I realized, that I had twenty minutes to get to work.

"Yes, but I don't have time to tell you anything right now, I have to get to work. I'll either call you tonight after I start my plan of action, or I'll just tell you tomorrow."

With that said I gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked toads the exit.

She was walking me to the door when she asked, "Ok then. See you at school around third period?"

"Ok, see you then, and don't tell a soul!" I turned around to face her when she just nodded her head. I started to run so that I could make it on time; my job was forty min. away from Ukyo's shop. RANMA, TONIGHT YOU WILL HAVE THOUGHT TWICE ABOUT CROSSING MY PATH!...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

What's Left?

Chapter Five

By: Luna 86

Proofread By: maixwolfblossom

Recap:

"Ok, see you then, and don't tell a soul!" I turned around to face her when she just nodded her head. I started to run so that I could make it on time; my job was forty min. away from Ukyo's shop. RANMA, TONIGHT YOU WILL HAVE THOUGHT TWICE ABOUT CROSSING MY PATH!...

End

I ran as fast as I could to work, luckily I became a fast runner in the past year or so. When I arrived to work there was a lot to do. I thought that it was going to be a typical day but I was wrong. The shop was packed for some reason. I end up getting more tips when the cafe has a bundle of clients. It's even better when the minorities of the clients are men they tend to give me better tips. But today I was not in the mood to stand the pack of dogs staring at me, but what was I to do? They were the ones that kept food on the table for Soun and I. I was trying so hard not to say something that would make the costumers go away but most of the men were throwing stupid punch lines at me that it made it impossible for me not to say something stupid or kick them out to the next city.

We closed the shop later than I had expected us to; apparently the customers asked my Boss if we could let them celebrate the victory they had won that evening. My Boss could not refuse when he saw the green flash in front of his face, so I had to stay overtime.

The sky was dark by the time I left work. Just as I was putting on my headphones I remembered that Ranma was coming over tonight. I was too busy at work that I had forgotten about Ranma and did not have time to formulate a plan to get back at him. Thinking of him made my stomach do flips and I felt so disgusted. As I was walking to my house, I remembered what Ukyo said about Ramna. She said that I should just let it go, but I was as stubborn as ever and I know that she had a point about Ranma and not trying to get back at him but I wasn't about to let her know that.

It made so much sense what she said earlier that day that I was starting to have doubts of getting back at him. She did have a point…

All my thoughts were interrupted when my cell phone rang, it was Jack. I ignored his call because I was to busy thinking if what to do with Ranma. It seems that half of my day was spent of the subject of Ranma, yes I do despise him but deep down I do care about him. I went over and over about what Ukyo said to me at her restaurant earlier that day.

Flashback

She had become soft; she looked like she was on the verge of crying, "Yes Akane, but I was hurt back then and I learned how to forget. I don't want anything to do with them because it still hurts that he left me. I would do myself greater damage just by doing what your intending on doing to him and her."

End of Flashback

I sighed, she was right. I didn't even know what I was thinking about. Come on! Getting back at him? That's the lowest I could go. If I did try to get back at him it would look like I still cared for him, which I did but I didn't want him to know that! Yet on the other hand, what was I thinking that asshole did deserve to go through what I went through. But Ukyo did have a point, if I put myself in that position I was going to do more damage to myself than to him. I was not about to let myself go through that torment again. By the time that I was done debating with myself I was already in front of the house.

Even though this house belonged to me, I did not feel wanted today. It felt like the house itself would rather have Ranma as its owner than me! I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling at the moment. All I can say is that I wish I did not have to go in but I didn't have a choice. The neighbor's dog started barking as I was in front of the house debating on whether going in or crashing it at Ukyo's tonight. It would have looked like I was a coward if I did not show up so I got all of my courage and opened the door.

As I opened the door, I heard his voice for the second time that day but this time his voice sounded calmer and gentler like when he would try to say something sweet to me. He was asking my father a question; I don't think they heard me come in so I just stayed at the enterance to hear exactly what Ranma was asking my father. However Ranma didn't recieve a response because my father left to the kitchen for some reason.

The house phone started to ring, my stupid father asked Ranma to answer the phone. Ranma had an extremely funny looking face when he answered the phone.

"Tendo residents, Ranma speaking." He said when he heard the voice of the person speaking he became serious. It kind of looked like if he was disappointed to hear the person on the other end of the line.

"Did you say you were looking for Akane…" he asked the person on the phone. "Her boyfriend…" he said. Just then I knew who he was speaking to, it was Jack.

I don't know what came over me I rushed into the hallway and took the phone from his hand. I tried not to look at him so I just moved to the opposite direction of him.

"What do you think your doing calling my house this late at night!" I barked at Jack on the phone.

"Well you see you said that we were going to do something tonight and you didn't pick up your phone…so… I just… thought that something happened to you." He said to me on the phone.

I was going to yell at him again but just then I noticed that Ranma was staring at me. I was so mad at Jack for calling my house that I had forgotten that Ranma was right next to me.

"You know what, sweetie. It's just that I'm so tired and sleepy from work that I don't think we can go out tonight. How about we do something tomorrow night?" I asked him ever so sweetly. He was just about to respond when I hung up on him.

Apparently I left Ranma stunned by my behavior that he did not notice when I walked right past him. Once I got up stairs I ran to my room, I did not want to go down stairs again but I had to. I had to show him that his presence did not intimidate me. At that moment I decided not go through with my plan and just get it over with so I wouldn't have to deal with him later.

After closing the door, I turned on my music and threw my book bag next to my closet. I turned around to look for some sweats but somehow my attention went back to the bag on the floor. I can't stand it when things aren't were they belonged so I grabbed the bag and hanged it on the door. You could say that I have become a neat freak. After I was done with my ordeal I opened my dresser and took out a white tank top and some black sweats. As I was changing in to my house clothes I could hear my father yelling at me to turn off my ruckus and come down stairs because we had company over.

I normally didn't listen to my father but I wanted to get this thing over with as soon as possible. I looked at myself in the mirror and grabbed my hair into a ponytail so it would not get in the way if I did end up fighting with Ranma.

As I was walking down the stairs, I heard Ranma talking with my father but he stopped for some reason when he saw me. It was too awkward for my own good so I felt the need to break the ice.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Ranma Saotome honoring us with his presence long time no see!" I said with my cocky attitude and a touch of hatred in my voice.

Instead of Ranma responding to my question, my father intervened "Akane don't you speak to your gests like that! Have more respect when we have company." as he was saying this he looked to his right and there stood Genma and his wife Nodako.

"It's ok Mr. Tendo you don't have to get in an argument with Akane just because of me" after he said that his attention was focused on me "Nice to see you too, Akane, how have you been? You look different, do you still work out?' He asked me with a small smile on his face.

"Cut the bullshit Ranma, just get to the point of why you're here in the first place. I'm very tired from work as you heard me tell my boyfriend earlier on the phone and what's up with you being all polite and shit? Last I remembered, you were an asshole with everybody." His smile faded when he heard me say 'boyfriend' and then he got mad when I said the last comment.

"Well what happened to your manners were did they go!" was his response.

"Ranma remember you are a guest at this house. Be nicer to Akane, and Akane you should not be that rude to your company you should be acting like a lady and not a tomboy." Nodaka said. I swear that that comment would have hurt me in the past but now I didn't care what others thought of me now. But I was not going to keep my mouth shut even if it was Nodaka. She had to know who was in charge in this house.

"Now I see where your son gets the name-calling from and you claim to be a lady yourself!" I informed her. She got really red when I said that. "Not to mention that you are not my guests. You're Soun's guests. So therefore I don't give a rat's ass what you expect from me."

After insulting Nodako, Ranma got pissed off more than I got him with having manners.

"Don't speak to my mother like that, you have no right." When he said that I just laughed at him and said "I could say whatever I want. This is my house to begin with and if you don't like it there is the door!" My face became as serious as ever.

"You know Akane you have become such a…" I know that he was going to say bitch but he stopped himself from saying it and responded by saying "Didn't I see you earlier today like in the morning?"

"Yes you did but you're as stupid as ever. You didn't even recognize me, unlike me I knew at that moment that you were going to be one of my father's special guests, the ones that he had no courtesy in telling me about until this morning, even then he didn't tell me that it was going to be you coming to my house. I guess he knew that if he did tell me I wouldn't allow him to let trash come into my house." I let him know with a big grin on my face.

It looked like if all I was saying to him was affecting him and that is exactly what I wanted to do. "Yes Ranma this is my house not Soun's, but mine. I pay for the bills so therefore this house belongs to me according to the paperwork. So don't think that you are welcome to stay here as you normally like to freeload off of other people's hard work." Ranma was becoming more and more aggravated with what I was saying.

He was about to say something when Genma intervened "Can we all take a deep breath and talk about what we came here for before the rest of the other people come and interrupt us!"

"Yes Ranma, your father has a point. Can we stop arguing and do what we come here to do?" Ranma's mother said.

"Well...what are you here for!" I asked with a bored expression on my face.

"Akane I have something to tell you, could we please talk in private?" he asked me, he looked more calm and serious.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think that I can be in the same room with you by ourselves without trying to hurt you Ranma, but if you're willing to take that chance then maybe it will get rid of you sooner... then by all means let us go to the kitchen where I have access to plates that I can throw at you." I said with a grin on my face.

He took a big gulp and said "How about we go in to the dojo"

I shook my head in disappointment and said "Suit yourself. I think that we could have had more fun in the kitchen, though."


End file.
